Con la palabra Destino
by Gare-ni
Summary: Después de la derrota de Shūtoku contra Seirin, Midorima comienza a verse involucrado con Kagami, poco a poco irán formando una extraña amistad donde ambos comenzaran a cuestionarse si lo que están sintiendo es solo empatía o algo mucho más intenso que podria determinar el resto de sus vidas. Parejas: (Principal) KagaMido (Secundarias) AkaKuro, KasaKise, AoSaku, MuraHimu


Notas del Capitulo:

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para crear historias que salen de mi mente atormentada…

Este es el primer capítulo del fic, con una versión alterna de lo que sucedió después del partido contra Shūtoku, espero y lo disfruten.

Sin más los dejo leer.

 _Capítulo 1 - Destino: Inesperado_

Definitivamente no podía entender lo que había pasado, a pesar de que Oha-Asa había pronosticado que hoy tendría suerte y haber cumplido con el _Ítem Lucky_ del día… había perdido, Midorima Shintaro había perdido.

Hacía ya un tiempo que esa palabra no estaba dentro de su vocabulario, como miembro de la "Generación de los Milagros" la victoria se había vuelto algo común en su vida, no había probado la derrota durante ese tiempo, sin embargo ahora era completamente distinto.

Había perdido, ante Seirin, ante Kuroko, ante… Kagami Taiga. Aquel chico no le agradaba, principalmente por su signo y tipo de sangre por lo que eran incompatibles, bueno además se encontraba el hecho poco común que tuvo como carta de presentación, atreviéndose a escribir en su mano… algo que a vista de Midorima carecía de educación y sobre todo de respeto. Quizá fue por eso que lo dejó con una impresión aun peor de la que ya tenía gracias a los comentarios de Kise.

Volviendo a lo anterior, ahora se encontraba bajo la lluvia, hacía tiempo que no sentía esta opresión en el pecho que el sentimiento de derrota provocaba, lo que lo hizo derramar involuntariamente una lagrima que pudo pasar casi desapercibida gracias al resto del agua que corría por su rostro, su día no podía ser peor; independientemente de haber perdido el partido siendo humillado nuevamente, había recibido la llamada de Momoi Satsuki a la que tenía que agradecerle por su poco tacto con su actual situación y de paso dejarle sordo con aquel grito, también estaba su conversación con Aomine que se quedó a medias ya que la lluvia le había descompuesto el celular, si se ponía a analizar la situación no tuvo muy buena suerte que digamos.

Cansado decidió dirigirse de nuevo a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa o de lo contrario atraparía un resfriado y ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse, por lo menos no ahora que había encontrado un nuevo objetivo: derrotaría a Kagami, lo haría la próxima vez que volvieran a jugar juntos.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la otra persona que caminaba hacia él provocando un pequeño choque que lo hizo caer al suelo perdiendo en el proceso sus gafas y oyendo un pequeño "crack "proveniente de su parte trasera que ahora dolía intensamente debido a la caída y un objeto que sin temor a equivocarse podía decir que eran sus lentes, justo lo que faltaba, la lista de infortunios del día se había alargado.

Aquella persona había extendido su mano preocupado, dispuesto a ayudarlo, molesto por la patética situación que debía estar mostrando en ese instante opto por reclamar, aunque aceptando la ayuda, debido a que en estos momentos era incapaz de ver algo, sujetó la mano del desconocido y decidido levanto el rostro dispuesto a desquitar su enojo con aquel sujeto que poca culpa tenia de todo lo que había sucedió hoy, sin embargo todo sonido que pudiera salir de su boca se vio interrumpido por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… aquella persona con la que había chocado anteriormente no era otra que Kagami Taiga o eso suponía ya que lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir era una silueta pelirroja que al parecer sostenía una sombrilla entre sus manos.

-Oí, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Si, definitivamente esa voz solo podía pertenecerle al pelirrojo.

Una vez de pie soltó rápidamente la mano del tigre con un poco de brusquedad sorprendiendo al As de Seirin por tal actitud.

\- Estoy perfectamente bien – contestó dispuesto a acomodar sus lentes, cosa que le hizo recordar que se habían roto al no sentirlos en su rostro, corrigiendo su error de inmediato bajo su mano y murmuró – Hazme el favor de alejarte de mí.

Decidió irse rápidamente lo último que necesitaba era hablar con Kagami, sin embargo la mano que sostenía su muñeca le impidió huir.

-Espera, no estás bien, te aseguro que no puedes ver nada - bueno, debía admitir que eso era cierto pero no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente por lo menos no ante él, le bastaría con llegar a salvo al vestidor y así poder llamarle a alguien para... cierto, tampoco tenía celular. Maldiciendo su mala suerte y dirigiéndose a Kagami dijo:

\- Ese no es problema tuyo –insistió con rencor para así pasar al lado del pelirrojo, tratando de distinguir mejor las manchas borrosas que alcanzaba a ver – Además no estoy tan ciego como par-

\- Mi... Midorima, ¿E-estas bien? – pregunto el tigre al ver que el peliverde había chocado estrepitosamente contra la pared y ahora con una mano en el rostro trataba de aguantar el dolor.

\- ¡Espera aquí!, vuelvo en un momento – ordenó Kagami, entregándole la sombrilla y corrió apresurado por los pasillos rumbo al vestidor de Shūtoku, esperando que al peliverde no se le ocurriera irse.

Por su parte Midorima no tenía intenciones de moverse, aun con la mano en el rostro y sintiendo este arder. Lejos de estar adolorido se encontraba avergonzado por el espectáculo tan patético que debía estar dando, seguro el pelirrojo debía de estar burlándose de él en estos momentos, estaba seguro de ello.

Sabía que si quisiera podía marcharse, tenía una sombrilla ahora después de todo sin embargo, debido a su mala visión el moverse de ese lugar significaba hacer más el ridículo y considero que era suficiente por hoy.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose y Kagami apareció de nuevo cargando un nuevo bolso en sus hombros y también algo que reconoció como su Ítem Lucky del día, de inmediato se dio cuenta que eran sus cosas por las que el pelirrojo había regresado tan apurado dentro del edificio. Pero eso no quería decir que…

\- ¿Se puede saber porque tienes eso? – cuestiono de inmediato.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, vamos a mi casa, estas empapado y además rompiste tus lentes. Por culpa mía ahora no puedes ver y pescarás un resfriado… mi casa está cerca así que no te preocupes.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomando a Midorima por el brazo y sujetando nuevamente la sombrilla, Kagami y el peliverde se dirigieron a la avenida para ir a casa del tigre, no sin escuchar las constantes negativas de Midorima para que lo soltara.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, puedo llegar perfectamente a mi casa, lo de la pared fue solo porque no estaba prestando atención, así que si me permites… – dijo Midorima, acercándose aún más a Kagami y tratando de arrebatarle sus pertenencias.

-Oí, ¡Espera! ¡Que estás haciendo!, ¡Midorima!

\- ¡Devuélveme mis cosas!, nadie te pidió tu ayuda así q-

Paso lo único que faltaba en el fatídico día de Midorima, estando tan cerca de una avenida, lloviendo y donde el agua estaba estancada cerca de la banqueta era obvio que el auto que paso a toda velocidad para alcanzar los pocos segundos que quedaban de luz verde no iba percatarse de su presencia y así el peliverde quien con el bolso en manos después de lograr quitárselo a Kagami termino empapado en agua sucia, mojando también su bolso donde venía la única muda de ropa limpia y seca que le quedaba.

En momentos así estaba seguro de una cosa: el destino es _Inesperado._

Notas Finales:

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Al pobre de Midorima sí que le fue mal en este día, su tsuderismo vendrá mas reflejado en el próximo capitulo así como su miedo a un tierno animal, si conocen a este personaje ya deberían saber de mamífero hablo.

Recuerden dejar un review. Lo más probable es que actualice la próxima semana aunque si la inspiración me agarra tendrán el próximo capitulo el Jueves o el Viernes.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
